Hermione's Art
by Born in Red and Black
Summary: The summer before her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione becomes part of a drum corps, what happens when she starts to find other witches and wizards who’ve done the same as her? What happens when they are not who she expects? DHr
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The summer before her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione becomes part of a drum corps, what happens when she starts to find other witches and wizards who've done the same as her? What happens when they are not who she expects?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DCI/DCA, those all belong to their rightful owners blah blah blah…

Chapter 1

"I want to sleep for a week!" Hermione exclaimed to no one in particular as she flung herself onto the couch of her families American summer house. She had just had one of the most amazing experiences in her entire life this summer. For the first time, she had marched in a Drum and Bugle Corps. ((A/N - For those who don't know what Drum Corps is, please visit and become informed, in short, it's marching band for people who just can't get enough…and without the pesky woodwinds! XD…..continuing)). Over the past couple of summers, Hermione had been learning had to spin flag, rifle, and saber from her muggle friend Ashley, who marched with her high school's marching band in the fall. Hermione, being who she was, was determined to learn how to do this and became quite proficient on all three pieces of equipment in a short amount of time. Her favorite though became the flag, she loved the way it moved around her and the way it moved in the air. She also loved the variety of tosses and angles that could be accomplished. And the color, don't even get her started on the color!

She smiled in exhaustion as she laid her head back on the green leather couch and propped her feet up on the family's coffee table. She was dressed in her normal rehearsal attire. Short black shorts and a red bikini top. It wasn't that she wanted to show off her skin, but you try rehearsing in the blazing sun for 10 hours a day getting one of the most intense workouts of your life, and not be hot as hell! Besides, it was quite customary in drum corps for everyone to be slightly underdressed. They all changed on the bus before and after shows, all the girls showered together (as well as the guys). There was just no room for shame. Hermione had never felt so physically free in her life, her body was pounding with stress and pain and all she could was enjoy the sweet energy high of drum corps. She couldn't understand how something this amazing could be achieved without magic.

That reminded her, Hogwarts started in a few days! She would be going into seventh and final year. Things at Hogwarts were so much more….bearable and easy going since Harry had defeated Voldemort at the end of their 5th year. It was feeling more like she always imagined it would, school and working hard and being with her second family. She looked at the book that was sitting on her table, the bookmark in it from where she had stopped reading before heading off to this weekend's show in some hick town in Pennsylvania. The corps had placed second to their rival corps, but there was still 2 more shows before DCA Finals. She would have to leave from Hogwarts the first 3 weekends, but it was well worth it. She had sent an owl to Dumbledore earlier in the year, and he said he would make arrangements to get her back to America for the shows. Actually, he was quite ecstatic in his reply, stating that one summer back in his youth he had marched with the Boston Crusaders playing snare drum. An image of a white bearded Dumbledore marching around in a drum line was enough to make her erupt into another fit of laughter.

"Ow that hurts my sides! Bloody Quinn and rehearsing the 60 count dance break in the opener all weekend!" She slowly bent her body over trying to touch her toes to stretch out her sore muscles. The summer of drum corps had definitely done her body some good. She had always been slender, but her body now had a more toned and muscular feel to it, not to mention the hours of sun in the summer gave her a very nice natural tan. Her bushy hair stopped being so bushy two years, and now was just wavy and long. Sitting back up she repositioned herself on the couch so she was laying across it with her arm over her eyes to block the sunlight from disturbing her much needed rest. She vaguely heard the tapping on a window before falling into a very dead exhausted sleep.

She was having a wonderful dream, it was finals and the Cavs had just been announced as this years DCA champions. She saw Ron and Harry sitting with her parents far off in the stands and they were waving to her wildly. She could even hear them calling their name all the way from the middle of the field in the huge stadium. Over all the noise and cheering from the entire corps….Something was wrong with this picture…now it just sounded like her mother's voice!

"Hermione…Hermione!!...HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!!!" Hermione grumbled from her joyous sleeping state, along with her amazing dream. She saw her mom standing over the back of the couch holding onto an env cCuriousity would normally have her jumping to ask what was so exciting, but exhaustion had her rolling over.

"You know the rule mom, I don't get disturbed until I've had my proper rest after a show weekend" With that she promptly closed her eyes and began drifting back into sleep. Mrs. Granger promptly smacked her daughter with said held envelope.

"For your information, I have your list of supplies for Hogwarts in my hand, and unless you'd rather go to school tomorrow morning without them, I suggest you muscle up the strength to pull yourself together and get to Diagon Alley." Hermione groaned and looked up at her mother rubbing at her eyelids.

"What are you talking about? I don't have to be at school until the day after tomorrow, I still have tomorrow to shop."

"That would be true, but not when you've just been named Head Girl"

Much to her aching muscles protests, Hermione shot off over the back of the couch trying to grab the letter from her mother, but only succeeding in landing herself on her arse on the floor. She groaned in pain, which was soon forgotten as her mother dropped the letter and badge into her daughters lap. She squealed with glee and she read the letter over and over again making sure that it wasn't telling her lies, or the ink wasn't going to disappear to reveal a cruel joke from the Weasley twins. She sunk down to the floor in pure delight and started to daydream about the wonders of the year, her own dorm as head girl, shared with the head boy of course, but that wasn't a big deal, he couldn't be that bad if he was named Head Boy. Her dreaming was interrupted by her mother's voice coming from the kitchen.

"I've already prepared your favorite meal in celebration, once you wake up from la la land, do get changed and come eat!"

Quick as lighting, she shot upstairs to put on a clean shirt and jeans before flying back down the stairs and practically into the kitchen table. She managed to stop herself before making contact and causing mass mayhem in the kitchen, and clumsily placed herself in a chair in front of a full plate of steak and potatoes. Without a word to her mother she began stuffing her face with the tender meat smothered in melted butter and blue cheese. She'd been hungry the whole ride home with Ashley, Brian, and Jude, 3 of her muggle friends who lived near her and also marched with the Cavs. She could have very easily apparated home, but no one knew she was a witch and she didn't want to risk any exposure. Also, she enjoyed the drives home, they always proved exciting and interesting. For instance on the way home this weekend, Brian and Jude decided to throw a few week old cookies that had been sitting in the back of Ashley's car at homeless muggles on the street. When they threw each cookie they would yell "free cookies!" out the window causing stares from all the passers by on the street. She was so caught up in the memory, and in stuffing her face that Hermione didn't notice that her mother had been asking her a question.

"I'm sorry mum, did you ask something?"

"I asked how the show went this weekend dear, really, can you eat with a little more dignity" Mrs. Granger pointed to her daughters chin which was dribbling with blue cheese and butter sauce. Hermione flushed a little bit and wiped it off, continuing her meal with her normal dignity. She had no want to eat in the same fashion that Ron did at school. In between bites, Hermione went on and on to her mother about rehearsal that weekend, the show, the rivaling corps and how they didn't deserve to win. Once dinner concluded, Hermione gathered her things and threw on a jumper before apparating to an alleyway in Diagon Alley.

"It feels good to be home."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for who reviewed!!! People please review more if you want! To clear a few things up, Hermione marches in a corps called the Cavs, based loosely around the Cavaliers, but pretty much a made up corps. All other corps mentioned to are made up but names based loosely on existing corps. On a personal note. I march in DCA with the Brigadiers. A few things in this story are based loosely on my own drum corps experiences. Any other questions, do ask! Oh, and apologies that this was later than I hoped, college started to poke its head in on my life once again! Third chapter is written and will be typed and posted later tonight! Sorry this one is a little shorter, but it happens.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything but the plot

Chapter 2

Hermione made her way through the streets of Diagon Alley going in and out of the various shops. It was going to get dark soon as she hurried to the Three Broomsticks to grab a quick butter beer before apparating home. The stacks in her hands of books made it hard to see where she was going, not to mention keep her balance. As if on cue, she felt herself bump into someone as she fell back on her arse most of her things coming undone all around her.

"Bloody hell, I swear, I can hang on to a flag, but forget walking and carrying books!" She continued to grumble to herself as she began picking up her things in haste, not even bothering to look at the person she ran into and apologize. One of her books was shoved hastily into her direction as she finally looked up and saw the face of the ferret boy himself Draco Malfoy. She just looked in shock as he just stood up and walked away.

"You should watch where you're going next time Granger, and if you keep babbling on about flags, people will think you're even crazier than you already are."

Hermione stood there making fish gaping mouths at his back, as she put together what just happened. She ran into Draco Malfoy causing her to drop all of her things and than she started grumbling, and he just helped her with her things and walked away with not even that much of an insult. Sure, he implied she was crazy, but he's definitely been crueler in the past. Yeah, he had turned out to help the Order in the end, but it was really just to protect his mother more than anything. Either way, she still thought he was an insufferable prat. She didn't realize she was still standing there with her mouth agape until she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

"I hear that if you keep standing there like that, you're face will stay that way permanently." Hermione turned to glare at the owner of the voice until she turned and saw Harry Potter, one of her best friends, standing there with a smug look on his face. She smiled warmly at him as he took some of her books so she didn't have as much to carry.

"Come on, Ron and Ginny are in the Three Broomsticks"

The rest of day flew by for Hermione. Before she or anyone else noticed, they had all gone through at least 3 butter beers each and it was starting to get dark. Hermione was the first to stand up to announce to exit.

"Well, it's about time I apparated home, since I have to be at Hogwarts a day early for Head Girl duties." She received hugs from everyone before disappeared into the alleys of Diagon Alley to apparate home. She closed her eyes on felt a familiar tug at her navel as she was gone with a pop.

Hermione opened her eyes and she was at her back door. She didn't dare apparate into anywhere but the fenced in backyard of her muggle home. As she walked in the door she was feeling the day and the past weekend catch up with her. As she trekked up the stairs to her room she could feel the weight of her body with each step she took

"I can't believe I have to wake up early tomorrow. Just to be at Hogwarts a day early." She glanced at the clock as the numbers blinked "12:00" at her. "Hmm, I wonder when we lost power again." She glanced at her watch and reset the clock to the proper time, 8:14. With a few flicks of her wand everything was en route to her waiting trunk at the foot of her bed. She dug through her dresser for a pair of p.j. pants that hadn't been packed and a tank top. As she threw her dirty clothes in a pile she collapsed into bed and was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reviews all!! I'm glad there's actually some corps/band people enjoying this brain child of mine! Continue to review, comments, message me anything! Oh, and just to put it out there, anyone who wants to march in a DCA corps in the central NY region, Brigs is still accepting new members at the upcoming camp in Feb! If you're interested, go to or message me! Ok. Off my recruiting soap box now. I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, DCI/DCA, or even my soul. I sold that to drum corps.

Chapter 3

Hermione stood on platform 9 ¾ staring at the beautiful red train before her. She wasn't used to being on the platform without it swarming with people. The only living souls around were the train attendants. She was the only person out of the picture standing with her trunk on one side of her, and her flag bag over the other shoulder.

"it's so deserted. I must be earlier than I thought." She glanced around again to see if she saw Dumbledore or even the Head Boy in the vicinity. One of the train operators came over and took her trunk, and asked if he could take her flag bag as well. She shook her head opting to hang on to it instead. As the attendant walked away, her trunk floating behind him, she smiled slinging her flag bag off her shoulder.

"Well I've got some time, might as well practice" She said as she unzipped the bag down the side and pulled out a 39 inch rifle. Setting the gun down on the ground, she pulled some fingerless black gloves out of the side pouch and slid her hands into their firm fit. Satisfied with her appearance she picked up the gun and took a few steps away from her bag. A few of the attendants glanced in her direction, and one pointed but she didn't mind right now. It was just her and her gun.

She warmed up her hands and shoulders on a series of butt spins. When she felt satisfied with that she started to throw some triples. Those followed by quads, and a good number of fives. She could already feel her energy rising as she put a few sixes into the air. As she caught another six, she heard a light 'ahem' behind her. She turned around and there was the Headmaster watching her with a smile and that twinkle in his eye.

"I'm so sorry Headmaster, I got caught up and and…are we late?" She spoke stuttering and fidgeting deciding whether or not to put away her gun or just stand there with it. She opted for the later.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, it seems we are still waiting on Mr. Malfoy to arrive." At this Hermione's face paled slightly. Even though he didn't insult quite as gravely as they did in previous years, they still weren't on friendly basis. More or less, they co-existed on the same earth with slim confrontation.

"Malfoy sir? He's Head Boy?"

"Yes, I take it you weren't informed? Ah well, I'm sure you both can behave as civilized adults?" Hermione let out a sigh as she absentmindedly started butt spinning her gun. Realizing what her hands were doing, she stopped and gave the Headmaster the answer he was expecting.

"Yes sir."

"Good, I knew I could have faith in you. Now, please do continue practicing. Finals is in a few weeks and I'd love to see the Cavs give the Bucs a run for their money."

With that Dumbledore walked towards the front of the train to have a word with the conductor that whey would be a few minutes behind schedule. Hermione chuckled at the fact the Headmaster still followed drum corps, and while doing so put her rifle back in her bag and pulling out her sabre. She went through the same sort of routine as she did with the gun and once she had thrown some sevens, she took out her ipod and put on El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Since she had heard the piece when she watched the movie with some of her muggle friends, all she could think about was putting guard work to it. The sabre seemed to be the most fitting piece of equipment, thought the flag would have an amazing effect as well. But something about the song just screamed a sabre and a spanishy black and red dress. As she spun to the feel of the music, she could hear in her head a brass line behind her instead of the music coming through her headphones. Floating over the top of the ensemble was soprano (A/N: A sop is like a trumpet, except it's a G instrument and not a Bb) soloist simulating the top violin notes with ease and giving her goose bumps. She started to forget where she was as the feeling overtook her and she began to add body into the already forming blade work. The whole time performing with her soul to the audience in her head.

Leaning against a nearby pillar, Draco Malfoy silently took in the sight of the performing Hermione Granger as she seemed to wrap the blade around her body before releasing it into the air again. A few of her brown curls were coming out of her ponytail and sticking to her glistening, sweating face. Her eyes and being were currently not part of the world, and he knew that she was somewhere else in spirit. Even though he had no idea was song she was listening to, he could tell it was sultry and powerful. Draco never knew that under that bookworm do good exterior was all of that grace and performance. He watched as she caught a high toss and posed into a sort of Spanish dance pose, sabre at side. Waiting until she had replaced the weapon into her bad, he moved to walk past her towards the train.

"I'd hurry up Granger. Pity if the train left without you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update!! It seems that college decided to take over my life for a while. I can't say when the next time I'll update it, because I have rehearsal this weekend, but I'll try not to make it as long. Please keep reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Thanks.

Chapter 4

Hermione walked into the only unlocked compartment (There were two people on the train, why have more than one open?), and looked to find the only other occupant of the entire train sleeping with his head back and his mouth wide open. Hermione grew a smirk on her face as she reached into her flag bag to grab the camera she always kept on her and silenced it and took a few snapshots of the new Head Boy with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Never pass up an opportunity for black mail." She whispered to herself as she replaced the camera back into her bag. Standing up on the edge of the seat she hoisted the bag onto the luggage rack, and made sure it was securely in place and not going anywhere. Though the thought of Draco Malfoy meeting an untimely demise due to death by flying color guard equipment would make her life just THAT much better. Images of the blonde haired boy running around with a sabre sticking out from between his eyes made her giggle out loud as she climbed on her tippy toes to reach over her bag to make sure it wasn't going anywhere before she plopped back down onto the seat and stretched out her legs and put her hands behind her head. You could see the sweat glistening off her bare legs, and above her chest as she layed in her black shorts and red tank top.

"Wow, Granger, I was expecting you to have your head in a book by now"

"Too tired." Hermione dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she closed her eyes and started to try and think of a happier place.

"You? Too tired to read?! Have you ever hit yourself in the head with that sword of yours?" Hermione grunted and growled a little bit. All she wanted to do was relax and sleep on the trip to Hogwarts, not have to enterain Ferret Face in why she seemed so different to everyone.

"Yes. I'm too tired to read. And it's a sabre, not a "sword" and no, I have not hit my head with it. Any other questions? Didn't think so. Now if you don't mind, I would like to sleep until I have to do work" She promptly put her arm over her eyes to block the sun light and started to drift off into sleep. She half expected that Malfoy would have something else to say to her, but he was surprisingly quiet. That, or it was true what her muggle friends said, and she could sleep through a bombing.

"Well, at least she doesn't seem to have a stick up her ass anymore" Malfoy mumbled to himself before slowly drifting off into sleep himself.

-----------

The rest of the train ride proved to be uneventful. Both Heads awoke with barely any words to each other, changed into their school robes, and were escorted via carriage up to the castle of Hogwarts. The whole time Hermione wouldn't let her flag bag leave her sight, mostly having it slung over shoulder. Draco couldn't get over how proudly she stood, and it wasn't that insufferable know it all pride; it was the kind of pride that he admired. She looked strong, independent, and that she wasn't going down without a fight. He couldn't help his attraction to it, he WAS a Malfoy, and his pride was very important to him.

Hermione's mind wandered as she listened to Dumbledore's speech about the duties she would have that year. She already knew them all by heart; she had been studying the letter the whole night before so she wouldn't have any chance of messing up on her first day. So, with the satisfied feeling that she wasn't missing anything, she immediately began to tune out to the coming weekend. It was only Monday, but if felt like that with schoolwork and Head duties, the next few weekends were going to creep up on her. She knew she needed to practice whenever she could, the next 2 shows before Finals were crucial, and she knew that her one-five wasn't quite spinning the way she would like it to. During the closer of the show, she had also caught a half with her rifle and it was eating at her insides until she practiced that portion until her arms fell off. She mentally started going through the portion in her head until she felt she had figured out what it was that she was doing wrong, she was concentrating so much that she almost missed Dumbledore saying he was going to lead them to their dormitory. Putting on her best act of "I was paying attention the WHOLE time", she followed Dumbledore through the hallways of the old castle, Malfoy walking at her side.

They approached a portrait of a painting of a fairy sitting on a swing in an enchanted forest. The fairy was humming to herself as and she moved back and forth on the swing not noticing that she had three people staring at her. She must have finally felt eyes on her as she stopped her humming with a squeak to look at the Headmaster

"Oh, I'm so sorry Headmaster, I didn't see you there, I was having the most wonderful daydream…" She replied standing and smoothing out her red strapless dress. "You must be the new Head Boy and Girl. My name is Adagia, and the password is Evolution. Please let me know if it needs to be changed for any reason! Come on in! Oooo what a pretty butterfly!" And as the portrait swung open Adagia ran into the woods of her painting with another squeak and a spring in her step.

Hermione chuckled to herself as she shook her head and followed Dumbledore into the common room. Her smile grew as she looked around the common room. It was painted in neutral colors, with accents in the rugs and throws pillows of red and green. To the left she saw a door into a kitchen and up a small flight of stairs the entrance to her and Malfoy's respective room's. She assumed the door between them was the bathroom that they shared. Glancing over at Malfoy she even saw a smile on his face as he surveyed his new environment. Ever since he had come to the Light side, you could actually catch a smile from him every so often, hell, sometimes he even seemed happy. Most of the time it was when he was playing Quidditch or flying. Hermione found herself wondering what else made the blonde haired boy smile a genuine smile.

Dumbledore dismissed himself and left them to grow accustomed to their new home for the rest of the day. Hermione walked up the stairs to her room and pushed the door open, she frowned when she say that everything in the room was colorless. She walked over to the mirror to see a post it note sticking to it, with scrawled writing on it.

_Choose two colors for the scheme of your room and write them on the back of this note_

Hermione smiled as she opened the top drawer of the desk to find her quils already placed there and she quickly wrote "red and black" on the back of the note, and nearly jumped when the paper disappeared with a pop. She turned around to look at her room and found that instead of the colorless one she had walked into, there was red and black everywhere. She smiled satisfied, and went to place her flag bag in the closet. She would practice with them after she made herself a bite to eat, and maybe some dessert for later. She changed into a pair of black knee length shorts made of sweat pants material, and a white t-shirt with the worlds "Cavs Drum and Bugle Corps" printed in red and black on the back. Grabbing her ipod she put on The Higher and almost danced her way down the stairs into the kitchen.

Draco had had a similar experience in his room, except he had chosen slytherin colors for the scheme of his room. After changing into black sweat pants and a plain old white t shirt he made his way down to the kitchen to see if it would make him some food. He had no bloody idea how to cook much more than grilled cheese, toast, and anything that could be put in that muggle contraption they called a microwave. He walked in and took in the aroma of something that smelled wonderful, and Italian.

Hermione's penne vodka sauce was simmering on the stove top as she wrestled with electric mixer to beat up the softened cream cheese. She could of used her wand to do it, but she was enjoying cooking and baking the muggle way. It was really the only way she knew how to cook anyways, her mother wasn't a witch, so anything she taught her in the kitchen was done without magic. She had found anything she could ever need to make any dish she could imagine in the fridge. All she had to do was tell the fridge or the cupboard what ingredients she would need and than when she opened it up, they would be there. The same was true for any pot or pan or appliance she needed as well. She was so engrossed into the sounds of Sublime that she didn't notice that she was moving and dancing while she continued to mix up the ingredients to make her famous New York Style Cheesecake. She also didn't notice that Draco had seated himself at the kitchen table and watched her in amusement as she obliviously danced and moved between her mixing bowl and the pot on the stove. Feeling the movement of the song What I got, she began to sing it to herself, still completely oblivious to the other occupant of the kitchen.

_**Early in the morning **__**risin**__**' to the street**_

_**Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet**_

_**Got to find a reason **__**a reason things**__** went wrong**_

_**Got to find a reason why my money's all gone**_

_**But I got a **__**dalmatian**__** and I can still get high**_

_**I can play the guitar like a mother **__**fuckin**__** riot**_

She slid on her sock clad feet from the counter with the mixing bowl on it over to the stove to check on her sauce. Dipping a spoon into it and tasting it, she turned the heat up on the stove and then proceeded to air guitar the mini guitar solo in the song on said spon

_**Well, life is (too short), so love the one you got**_

_**'Cause you might get **__**runover**__** or you might get shot**_

_**Never start **__**no**__** static I just get it off my chest**_

_**Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest**_

_**Take a small example**____**take a tip from me**_

_**Take all of your money, give it all to charity**_

_**Love is what I got**_

_**It's within my reach**_

_**And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach**_

_**It all comes back to **__**you,**__** you'll finally get what you deserve**_

_**Try and test that you**__**'re bound to get served**_

_**Love's what I got**_

_**Don't start a riot**_

_**You'll feel it when the dance gets hot**_

She danced her way over to the cupboard and retrieved another pot and filled it with water on the sink. Going back over to the stove she set the pot of water to boil. She slid to the left back to the fridge and took out the spring form pan with the now chilled graham cracker crust already in it and brought it to her mixing bowl. Pouring the mixture into the crust she went to go put it into the preheated oven.

_**Lovin**__**', is what I got, I said remember that**_

_**Lovin**__**', is what I got, I said remember that**_

_**Lovin**__**', is what I got, I said remember that**_

_**Lovin**__**', is what I got**_

_**(That's) why I don't cry when my dog runs away**_

_**I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay**_

_**I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot**_

_**Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock**_

_**Fuckin**__**' and **__**fightin**__**', it's all the same**_

_**Livin**__**' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane**_

_**Let the **__**lovin**__**', let the **__**lovin**__**' come back to me**_

Seeing that her water was boiling, Hermione dumped in half the box of pasta in it and set it to cook for the next 8 minutes before she could combine it with the sauce. She picked up the mixing spoon again and began to air guitar and sing out the last verse of the song.

_**Lovin**__**', is what I got, I said remember that**_

_**Lovin**__**', is what I got, I said remember that**_

_**Lovin**__**', is what I got, I said remember that**_

_**Lovin**__**', is what I got, I got I got I got**_

At the end of the song she did a turn onto her knee and immediately dropped the spoon as she saw Draco Malfoy sitting there with a giant smirk on his face starting a slow clap for her. She had to imagine that her face turned about as red as the walls in her room as she slowly stood up pretending to be unaffected by her audience.

"Ya know Granger, that's an interesting song for you to be singing by listening to those lyrics." The silver eyed boy said as he watched her return to her work in the kitchen, currently washing out the mixing bowl from the cheesecake. Slowly she was able to calm herself down from the embarrassing episode of Malfoy hearing her sing and watching her cook and dance at the same time. He didn't seem to move an inch and he just continued to watch her as she finished up her pasta and started putting it into a giant bowl. _Should I offer him some?_ She shrugged and figured it couldn't hurt anything. The two of them weren't friends, but at least since the war had passed they were able to be civil to each other and not be tempted to kill each other every time they were in the same room together. She looked over her shoulder at him

"Hungry?" She asked as she reached into the cupboard for bowls. He nodded and she served out two helpings of the pasta into the two bowls she had just retrieved. "Could you grab some forks? I think they're in the drawer by the fridge" Malfoy actually complied quite quickly walking over to said drawer and taking out the necessary utensils. He didn't care who she was, whatever she just made smelled heavenly and he didn't want anything to stall the time it would take for him to put said heavenly ness in his mouth. He sat down and plunged the fork into the noodles in front of him and stuffed it into his mouth.

It had to be one of the best things he had ever tasted, right up there with the Chicken Francaise that he got from the 5 star French restaurant near the manor. It took him all of 5 minutes to clear out the first bowl of pasta, before going back for second and third helpings. Hermione, on the other hand, was slowly eating her pasta, and only went back for one more helping, considering that Draco had cleared out the rest before she could go back for a second. This had to be the best she had prepared her mother's famous dish so far, and her mind briefly went back to watching her mother in the kitchen as a child. Then, as she got older, it was her working in the kitchen right next to her mother.

"What did you call this again" Draco said as he began scraping the plate with a piece of Italian bread gathering whatever sauce he could. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his childishness. She was used to the response to most of the people who ate her cooking for the first time. At that moment, she realized that Draco was the only person outside of her family and muggle friends that had ever had her cooking. He even beat Harry and Ron to it. Now that she had a kitchen at her disposal she would have to have her friends over for meals. Perhaps she could try some new recipes on them.

"It's Penne Vodka, yes, there is a little bit of liquor in it, but the alcohol mostly burns out."

"You mean Ms. Perfect cooks with liquor? And sings songs about pot? Who are you and what have you done with the real Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I cook with liquor, I also sometimes partake in the drinking of said liquor. And just because I sing about pot, doesn't mean I smoke it." Hermione said as she stood up and brought her dish over to the sink, and also put all of the pots and pans into the sink as well. She began to wash them by hand and leave them to dry on a dish towel next to the sink. Draco walked over with his own dish in hand and dropped it in the sink with the rest of her dishes. Hermione was about to scowl and scold him and call him a spoiled brat when he picked up a clean dishrag and began to dry off and put away the dishes she had already cleaned. She couldn't help but smile a little bit as they both stood in silence and finished off the dishes.

The buzzer for the cheesecake rang and Hermione removed it from the oven and set it on the cooling rack, the wonderful aroma filling the whole dormitory. She had to insist to Draco that he couldn't touch the cheesecake until much later when it had cooled and been able to be refrigerated. Personally, she wasn't a fan of warm cheesecake, and preffered it to be a bit chilled before she ate it. Satisfied that she wasn't going to return to find the entire thing missing, she went to her room to grab her flag bag, and walked out of the portrait to find a good practice area on the Hogwarts grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, blah blah blah

A/N: Yeah, it's been a long time. Rehearsals and school all kinda piling on top of each other, so I didn't get the chance to type this up till now. I actually like this chapter a lot. I hope y'all do too. Reviews welcome!

Chapter 5:

Hermione dropped her flag bag and collapsed onto the couch. Her shirt and longer shorts were long since removed, leaving her clad in her shorter shorts and sports bra. She wiped her glistening forehead and flung her arm over the side of the couch. Glancing over to the nearby armchair she saw Draco reading in his pajama pants and bare chest, and he almost looked human. Almost. He finally felt her presence closed his book and looked at her.

"You're a very evil person you know!" Draco said wagging a finger at her like she was a small girl who took a cookie before dinner. What struck her though, was that he didn't sound angry, though she was practicing for 3 hours and her brain was fried and her body hurt. She didn't know anything she was thinking, she also didn't answer him.

"I've had to sit here and smell that damn cheesecake, you don't know HOW many times I've wanted to eat it, but no. I was a nice guy and figured 'hey, how long could she POSSIBLY practice for?' I didn't think a bloody 3 hours!"

Hermione let out a sigh. It may have driven him crazy, but he did wait. She pushed her body up into a sitting position and started to stand up.

"Let me go put on some clean clothes and then we'll cut into that cheesecake, and I'll even mix up some strawberry sauce."

Draco looked at her in a bit of awe as eh walked up the stairs. Well hobbled really. She didn't give any retort, no smart-ass comments, and no lectures about the impatience of men. He didn't even think that she realized he was yelling. She had definitely changed, bout time someone pulled the stick out of her arse. Standing up he marked his place in his book and walked into the kitchen and took out two dessert plates and set them on the table.

Hermione walked in dressed now in a white tank and a pair of black pajama pants. Walking over to the fridge she took out some fresh strawberries and a few other things and began to make the sauce at the counter. Draco being as impatient as a five year old on Christmas eve stood over her as she carefully sliced the strawberries into the glazing liquids. He didn't know how he knew but he could tell that something was on her mind and she wasn't in her kitchen at that moment.

"So who's the boy Granger?"

She gave a little jump and a small shriek as she realized how close Draco was to her. Her mind had still been lost into her practicing and the music on the field. Something she did often while in the kitchen, especially after practicing. She shook her head at the question, once it registered.

"No, no boy" she said calmly as she took out a knife and sliced two pieces of cheesecake and put them on the plates that Draco had already set out. He gave her an incredulous look as she went back to the counter to retrieve the glaze she had just made.

"What do you mean no? It's always about a boy with you girls!" He said exasperated and wagging that damn finger at her again. She chuckled a little as she walked past him to the table and took one hand and patted his cheek.

"You've never marched drum corps before" She motioned at the piece of cheesecake waiting for him. Draco just gave a smile and Hermione got that feeling he wasn't letting her in on something important. All that seemed to fade as he seemed to literally devour the cheesecake in the same fashion that he devoured the pasta earlier. As if something had bit him in the arse, he al of a sudden jumped a litte in his seat. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two envelopes.

"These came from Dumbledore while you were outside. One's addressed to both of us and this ones addressed just to you" He slid her intended envelope to her side of the table as he opened the other while eating another chunk of cake. Hermione saw Draco read the letter for himself first, so she opened her envelope and pulled out what felt like muggle photo paper. As she turned it over she saw an old black and white muggle photo of a full drumline in uniform, shakos held in their left hands. Hermione gave a small smirk as she saw the young Dumbledore standing center snare. She pulled out a note from the envelope and unfolded it.

_Now its not that hard to imagine is it?_

Hermione folded the simple note around the photo and replaced it in the envelope. She looked up at Draco who had finished the owl and was currently scraping his plate of whatever he could get.

"So what did he say to us?"

Draco swallowed and looked up at her, for a moment he was caught in her eyes, which were boring right into him. He shook his head to get the feeling to go away.

"We have to plan a talent show for the end of September. We're supposed to hold auditions in two weeks and the show two weeks after that. He also encouraged both of us to perform."

"That actually sounds like fun to me, I think I already know what I'm' doing!" Hermione spoke with a twinkle in her eye thinking of her sabre and Roxanne. She would get the chance to show all of Hogwarts what she did, that she wasn't just the little know it all bookworm. That she had passion, energy, fire, grace…honestly she couldn't wait. Well until she heard what Draco said next.

"He also encouraged us to perform together. You know him and his interhouse unity crap."

"But wait, together?" Hermione watched her beautiful plan fall to pieces. Sure, she and Draco were being civil and you could even argue a budding friendship. But what could they possibly have in common enough to perform together. The only thing they did well together up to his point was bicker.

"Yes Granger, you have to perform with me, horrid isn't it?" Draco said his voice dripping with malice and anger, as he stood up and walked out of the room and stalked up to his dorm and she heard his door slam. Hermione cringed, she had never meant to make him angry but she just couldn't control the outburst. Letting out a sigh she decided she would give him a moment to cool off before she went to go apologize.

Picking up the dishes and bowls she dropped everything into the sink to begin to wash by hand. She could have very simply set them to wash by magic, but she needed the stress release. Actually she needed the stress release enough that she ended up cleaning the entire kitchen. She was just finishing wood polishing the table when she felt someone's eyes on her. Standing up she saw Draco in the doorway with his hands behind his back and looking at her with something she couldn't quite register. Walking over she opened her mouth to begin an apology but he put up a hand to silence her.

"I know you're sorry, it's all over your face"

At this she stopped dead in her tacks and looked down at her feet, and wanted to say something else. She didn't know what, but she felt the need to make it up to him. But she didn't even know what IT was.

"Sit down and close your eyes"

"What?"

"Please, just do it?" He said with a little bit of his bite back in his voice. Hermione complied, she think anything bad could happen when your enemy of 6 years tells you to shut your eyes in a kitchen late at night. As she sat in the chair she began to hear a slow haunting melody filling the kitchen. And as she continued to feel the music she recognized the melody of as one of the saddest orchestral pieces she ever heard. Adagio. But instead of a chorus of tones and chords, there was one voice echoing the sounds on the first violin. It made it so much more, alone. She could feel the goose bumps grace her skin and a shiver run down here spine as the trumpet perched at its fullest volume, on the top note and slowly decrescendo back in the melody which melted again into the darkness.

Draco let out his breath as he brought his trumpet down to his side. He opened to his eyes and saw the look of pure movement on Hermione's face and she opened her eyes to look right into his. Whether either of them wanted it or would ever acknowledge it again, an extreme bond passed in that moment. So many things had been revealed with just a simple melody, played in a dark kitchen, on a Bb trumpet, between two people who thought nothing would ever connect them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N It's been quite some time, I apologize, summer was INSANE with drum corps-ness. I also help teach a high school field band and do their props so that took up a lot of my fall, but now that championships are over, I should be a little more current. I hope. This chapter really opens up a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DCI/DCA, those all belong to their rightful owners blah blah blah…

Chapter 6

"Well I still can't believe that old crackpot was center snare. I guess it just proves that something is perpetually wrong with drummers" Draco said with a chuckle as he tossed the photo back to Hermione who put it back in the envelope.

She shook her head at the section bias. She should of known that Draco Malfoy, Mr. Arrogance himself, was a soprano, not to mention a lead soprano. After he had played for her in the kitchen they launched into a deep and fun filled discussion about their drum corps pasts. Narcissa had marched drum corps as a teen, color guard actually, and loved every minute of it. However, it was a muggle activity, and when she married Lucius she left it in her own secrecy. She was successful until one day when her husband was out during the summer on some sort of business; Draco heard interesting sounds coming from his mother's room. He was only 7, and therefore that was out of the ordinary spiked his curiosity to the max. When he had walked in he saw his mother listening to her old brass line she marched with in her younger days. Draco was instantly entranced and from then on asked his mother millions of questions and sat at night listening to her stories and watching and listening to past drum corps shows.

When he was 11, as his present for getting accepted into Hogwarts, his mother presented him, secretly of course, with his first trumpet and weekly lessons through the summer with a muggle teacher. He had excelled because of natural ability and passion to be able to be part of a great drum corps when he came of age. And now, this past summer, he marched his first year with Phantom (sorry just had to use a real drum corps name :-p) this past summer and had even gotten himself into the lead soprano line.

They continue lounging around their common room telling stories of their summers marching. Stories of bus pranks, theme days, golf cart racing, and all the other shenanigans that accompanied any drum corps. Bags of microwave popcorn littered the floor, along with mt. dew bottles, and a bag of twizzlers.

"Hermione, it's 3AM, everyone else arrives tomorrow night and we have a full schedule to get ready" Draco said as they had just finished watching '88 Santa Clara VanGuard and the last bottle of Mt. Dew. In an attempt to reach for the remote, he rolled off of the couch and onto the floor in an incredibly ungraceful manner. Hermione who had been laying on her stomach on the floor rolled laughing at the position the blonde boy was now in. One leg was still on the couch and the other off while his body stretched and both hands reached toward the remote that was still out of reach. He then sighed, remembering he was a wizard, and pulled his wand out of his pocked to accio it to him.

"It may have worked out better for you if you thought of using your wand first" Hermione stated with a smirk as she gathered herself to stand. Draco merely glared in her general direction muttering something she didn't quite hear, but she was sure it wasn't pleasant. She walked over and put out her hand to help him up. She figured they might as well be on civil terms now. They were the only people they knew of who shared a similar passion.

Draco looked at her standing above him. Her hair was up and tendrils were falling loose and framing her face. Her eyes bored into his pleading for more than just accepting her help. She was asking for a bond and he become lost in more than just her eyes, but all that she was silently asking him all night. He was at a loss for his actions. Knowing he already set a rollercoaster of what was likely to be mayhem rolling forward, he didn't know how to stop it. Or slow it down. Hell, was there even a way to off a roller coaster in motion without serious injury? Speaking of injury, his back was starting to cramp up and he didn't intend to remain in this position all night. So Draco Malfoy, grabbed the outstretched hand of Hermione Granger. She helped him up off the floor and he brushed himself off.

So now here they stood, only about a foot apart and speechless. Their hands were still intertwined, and they were standing at the closest proximity they ever had in the 6 years they had known each other. As if Hermione had just realized this fact, she dropped his hand and started to turn and walk away.

"I…I think I'm going to go to –"

"Hermione…"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around and looked at him hearing her name from his lips. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a sigh as he walked towards her.

"What is it Draco?" She shuffled her feet on the staircase.

"I just…wanted to say that…I had a good time tonight" He let out as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked up through his eyelashes at her flustering form, and couldn't help but smirk at the obvious effect he was having on her. As he took another few steps up towards her, Hermione felt herself getting warm with anxiety. Draco was now standing a step below her and felt his never-ending confidence start to break

"Hermione, can I say something, before you leave"

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Also, how close he was to her was starting to have a warming feeling on her body and she was getting overwhelmed. She just nodded her consent.

"Whatever happens from here on out, I don't want things to go back to how they were"

"I agree….I want to have more night like tonight…"

Hermioned smiled as she felt her uneasiness start to melt away. She had no idea what she was expecting or what she had wanted him to say. Was she looking for some cofession? A compliment? Friendship? But even with the happiness she was beginning to feel something felt empty and she couldn't figure out why

"Thank you. For everything" Draco gave her a nervous attempt at smile before turning to walk back down the stairs "Good Night"

Walking into her room, Hermione threw herself onto the bed with a smile on her face and was asleep within ten minutes

A/N Thanks everyone! Love you all!


End file.
